


If our love is wrong

by Gela_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Sibling Incest, Song for chapter tittle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace
Summary: ~Samu,I Love You.Its been years since I first dream of telling you that. But circumstances happen and I don't want you to be unhappy. What happened in the past is not solely your fault, it never was. I'm selfish and greedy thats why what happened happen.Maybe you are wondering of why I did this but even I don't have a clear answer. What I know is, I want you to be happy with the right person. I want you to find yourself again. I want you to start a new, with someone you can be proud of to show to our parents, friends and to the world. I want you to bury and let the past be the mistake of the past.This is me being selfish again Samu, but please do it for me. Especially for yourself. Treat me as nothing but a mindless nightmare and mistake, treat me dead in your heart and mind. Treat me like I did not exists, erase me in your life.I know this is not fair. But when did life become one? Its hard at first but I know you can do it. Throw everything that reminds you of me.And please do not find me.Atsumu~________________Thats the letter Atsumu left after their night of passion. After everything, its now up to Osamu on how can he will woo his Omega again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Past Miya osamu/Suna Rintaro
Comments: 31
Kudos: 198





	1. Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter. Cheers! 🍻

_When did start?_

_\-- Ah!_

_Yes, its a few months before they graduate high school._

_Suna broke up with Osamu for the nth time in the last 2 and a half years. And it seems that its the biggest one out yet._

_If Osamu going home drunk off his ass is anything to go by. Thank goodness their parents are away because if not, they will surely skin them both alive for being dumbasses._

  
_It started small, like Osamu finding comfort in his Omega brothers bear hug and encouraging words, a pat in his head and sometimes kiss on his temple, Atsumu's cocoa scent calming him. Just normal Atsumu acting like the 'big brother' as he should be._

  
_Then it turned into bear hugs and kiss to his temple and his swollen eyes. Then unknowingly Atsumu is kissing his nose too._

_They do not say anything because in their minds its normal brotherly affection. Wheather they are different with Osamu being born an Alpha and his twin as an Omega. And besides they go back to the bickering fox they are the next day, so thats that._

  
_Until they graduated in Inarizaki and have their own little space in Tokyo near their college._

_The cycle of Suna and Osamu's relationship being more toxic as the months passed._

_Until one night. Osamu and Suna are supposed to attend a frat party for their department. But his brother come home before midnight swaying his way to their little apartment, soak out of his ass, eyes swollen and lips busted, reeking of his natural rich coffee scent, alcohol, sweat and wait-- (is that marijuana?) that all hells broke._

  
_He should have stop those large hands roaming his body._

_He should have stopped it when he is being forced to open his mouth._

_He should have pushed harder or maybe swing his fist harder when he was being undressed._

_He should feel nauseous and disgusted when a wet finger probe into his hole._

_He should have kicked stronger when an unfamiliar entity entered him and almost split him open._

_But nothing of those happen. No questions asked, Atsumu let everything happen._

_His Omega let everything happened._

_Let his brother have his way, use him as he like. Calling on his beta boyfriend the whole time, then passing out after his done, not minding if the other finishes or not._

  
_Atsumu despite his asshole and easy-go-lucky persona cleaned the both of them afterwards._

_Through the immense pain he is feeling in his lower part, and the fear that he might have tear a little if the little drops of blood on the bedsheets is an indicator._

_Atsumu wanted to cry due to how painful it is but he didn't, choosing to chug pain meds and more contraceptives than advisable instead and applying some soothing salve that they keep last summer, after an unexpected sunburn._

_He thought of going to the doctors, but if he do that-- NO. Nonono. He cant. He just--_

  
_And it continued again and again and again. Whether or not Osamu is insude nor outside of rut or whatever recreational drugs thwy tried for that time, whenever there is small disagreement between him and Suna._

_Atsumu spreading his legs for Osamu, no questions ask. Not before and especially not after the act._

_No explanations whatsoever_.  


  
"Tsum-Tsum are you okay?" Oikawa said, brushing a few strands of his blond hair when he look up.

Atsumu only mumbles something, making the older Omega chuckle softly at his bff's cute antics.

"You fall asleep again. Are you sure your okay?" The older asked again, now worry written all over his face.

"I am. Just studying." Atsumu answered after a few stretches, bleary eyes focusing on his surrounding. "Its late huh." He added when he notices the orangey light coming through the glass window pane of the library.

"Yep." Another voice answered. Iwaizumi, Oikawa's Alpha fiancé and childhood best friend. "So you will come with us and have a nice dinner at home." The spiky haired said with too much finality in his voice that Atsumu is not sure will budge if he give some strong excuses.

"You know you won't win the debate Atsumu, don't even think about it." Okay. so Atsumu might have said that out load or maybe his just much of an open book for this two by now.

"And I will also help you with your study, just like a good senpai I am." Oikawa added, nose turned upwards waiting to be praised for being a good samaritan.

"Of corse you are Kawa-san." Falling into easy conversation with the two is second nature by now. Not when Oikawa doesn't shut up about anything and everything and with Iwaizumi always reppriminding him from time to time.

"Okay you two its getting late, we should get going. And we need to swing by the grocery to buy some stuff." Iwaizumi said, after a moment of mindless chatter. Oikawa and Atsumu only nods, bagging his belongings and returning the book he used as a pillow a while ago.

  
_Atsumu visiting their space always feels like a breath of fresh air._

_The apartment is neat, devoid of smell of joints or alcohol, or sex, but of lavender and sandalwood. The combined scent of its inhabitant._

_It helps clear his chaotic mind. The smell somehow sooth him. Its not like Atsumu is depressed, no._

_Maybe._

_Maybe not._

_Its just that sometimes when he see Osamu he feels heavy, he feels--_

  
"Tsum-Tsum dont day dream. If you want to nap go, you know where the extra pillows and blankets are. I'll help Iwa-chan prepare dinner then we'll study after we eat." Oikawa chirped ruffling his hair.

_This is nice. Now where was he--_


	2. Run

Osamu is not sure.

Or maybe he is.

Well its easier to deny things right?

He loves Suna Rintaro. He really does. But then after almost 3 years of being together everything seems to go haywire.

Fights are normal to every relationship. Osamu is aware of that. Their parents fight, Atsumu and him fights almost everyday, normal.

But then every little details, every small things made Suna explode. Then they will break up. Just like that.

Then the next few days when everything calms down, they'll get back together again.

At first Suna still asks for forgiveness and tries to explain his side or whatever. Osamu understand that the beta's home situation is not the best as of that time, and Osamu is thankful that at least he have Atsumu to lean on.

But it happens time and time again. A cycle of them arguing then make up sex then arguing-- its taking a toll on them. Osamu thinks of a permanent break up but he just really love Rin.

Then after they just got back together on a party, he saw Rin playing sword fight with a Omega's tongue while a bulky Alpha (wait-- that's their TA?) is having a field day rubbing his clothed erection to his boyfriends ass.

Rin high of his mind with either the scent or the joins or both just brush him off, and ask if he wanted to join the 'fun'.

His Alpha saw red, he is pretty high and drunk himself but he still tried to yank his boyfriend out of the others hold, which resulted to the bulky guy connecting his fist on his cheek making him stagger on his feet.

"Just go home Samu if yer not joining. Yer ruining it ya know!' Rin said before dragging the two somewhere.

What the actual fuck?

Osamu doesn't know what to do anymore, got up and run out of the godforsaken party. He didn't even notice it rained, until he got home and Atsumu is running back to the bathroom for a towel.

  
He don't remember how or why he did it, but he can still hear the pleads of his brother. The palms trying to push him, the sobs and the pained cries when he pushed himself unceremoniously.

He knew deep inside that its wrong. In every aspect of the word.

He practically raped his Omega brother.

Did he feel ashamed?

Yes?  
No?  
Maybe?

Atsumu just brush it off the next day, smiling and acting as if nothing happened. Giving Osamu an easy way out.

But then it happened again. And again. And again.

  
Atsumu will silently accept everything he gives him, no matter how tired he is. He still prioritize Osamu.

And it's making him sick. In a way that Atsumu is acting. In a way that he himself is liking what they are doing a little bit too much.

In a way that he craves the Omega more and more.

In a way that he cannot find a word to fix everything.

In a way that he is still hang up in his toxic relationship with Suna even after he ended things altogether a few months back.

  
Osamu doesn't know what to do anymore. He can't even open up with his brother, he doesn't have someone who he trust with his life.

Osamu ruined everything.

Until one night Atsumu sat down with him over a shitty drama. Face serious. They will be graduating in a week.

With Osamu being accepted as the saucechéf to the Italian restaurant he spend his practicals with.

  
"What do you think will happen to us after we graduate?" Atsumu ask, eyes trained on the TV, face solemn.

Osamu study his features. Beautiful. Atsumu is really beautiful.

Even if they are identical, there is this allure in Atsumu that one cannot find in Osamu, maybe its because of his second gender but with Atsumu having a slim waist and wide hips, the intoxicating grandure of how Atsumu carry himself and the little mannerism he have.

"Im sorry--" is the only thing he blurted. Looking at his brother's side profile. But Atsumu only smiled. Genuine smile. And Osamu wants to gag.

"You don't need to Samu." Osamu just looks at him. Waiting. Hoping.

"We both let it happen. We are fucked up. And I don't want you to beat yourself over the things we did together. Its us. And if it last up until this time its also because of us. We both come to tolerate it, to like it. To love it. At least on my part." Osamu's eyes blown wide at the last part. Heart hammering he reached for Atsumu's hand only for the other so shake his head 'no'.

"I was forced by my Alpha brother who Im secretly in love with since forever. But then, when I think about it its not actually that. Maybe at some part of the order but still." Atsumu sighed at last. Looking at his twin, reaching for the hand that he discarded just a few moments ago.

"If your really sorry, then how about we rewrite everything Samu?" Before Osamu engulf him in his arms, sobbing, repeating his name and 'im sorry' like a mantra. The smell of cocoa mingling with coffee and creating this wonderful scent you can normally find in cafés.

Osamu at that very moment promised to himself that he will do anything and every thing for Atsumu.

Cherishing him, loving him, and all that sappy shit.

He cannot let anything hurt Atsumu again, he cannot let himself hurt Atsumu again. Not when he was finally able to clear everything, not when Atsumu gave him a second chance he did not deserve.

  
Holding Atsumu in his arms is heaven. Yes, they have had sex before. But this its. This is making love.

Soft caress, careful fingers and encouraging whispers. Osamu wanted to cry at how wonderful he is feeling, at how incredible Atsumu is looking underneath him panting, his Omega calling for Osamu's Alpha, looking at his eyes for the first time in 4 years. Smiling, crying but for a different reason and not with pain. Until they reach that euphoric bliss that only a hard earned orgasm can give.

Closing his tired eyes, knot still connecting them seeing Atsumu's face smiling and mouthing something as the last thing he saw.

But waking up with an empty bed and apartment the next morning.

No trace of Atsumu to be found. Just old stuff, simcard and a letter.

**_~Samu,_ **

  
**_I Love You._ **

**_Its been years since I first dream of telling you that. But circumstances happen and I don't want you to be unhappy. What happened in the past is not solely your fault, it never was. I'm selfish and greedy thats why what happened happen._ **

**_Maybe you are wondering of why I did this but even I don't have a clear answer. What I know is, I want you to be happy with the right person. I want you to find yourself again. I want you to start a new, with someone you can be proud of to show to our parents, friends and to the world. I want you to bury and let the past be the mistake of the past._ **

**_This is me being selfish again Samu, but please do it for me. Especially for yourself. Treat me as nothing but a mindless nightmare and mistake, treat me dead in your heart and mind. Treat me like I did not exists, erase me in your life._ **

**_I know this is not fair. But when did life become one? Its hard at first but I know you can do it. Throw everything that reminds you of me._ **

**_And please do not find me._ **

**_Atsumu~_ **

Just then did he realized that last night was Atsumu's last goodbye. Osamu wants to laugh and scream and throw everything just like his idiot brother wanted. Why? Why let him feel what he felt last night if Atsumu will only leave him behind?

Why let him experience all of it last night if come morning everything will be crashing down.

Why tell him that he love him when Atsumu will only disappear. Is this the price he needed to pay for the mistake he'd done all those years ago? Because it hurts. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commens and kuddos are very much apprieated. See you next chapter!!


	3. House Of Cards

"Sweetie can you please wake up your brothers? Thank you." Atsumu said to the pup who is silently sitting in front of the fridge accompanied by their Great dane Leo and cat Rima while munching apples, back facing the stove.

The pup nodded then little heavy footsteps echoed around the house and after a few seconds, more thundering feet can be heard rushing down the short stairs from the bedroom.

"Good morning mamyte!" Came a shout from two overly active pups.

"Arata! Allen! I told you to not shout and run in the morning right? Did you ignore Akira's warning again?" Atsumu reminded. Then sigh, flipping the last pancake and plating it.

"Gaila mamytės." (Sorry mommy)come the dejected voices of his pups. Looking reading to scream their lungs out.

Atsumu being the softie for his precious jewels sat leveling himself to the pups, he cannot get mad to any of them. Even if they are stubborn as--

"Mommy is not mad okay? I cannot get mad to any of you. Its just that, I want you to listen to Akira-nii whenever he reminds the both of you okay? What will you both feel if Akira-nii didn't listen to you? Wouldn't you be sad as well?" He explained. The other two nod and hugged him, nuzzling at each side of his neck making him release a calming scent of rich cocoa with a hint of sweetness.

"Come here Akira. Give Mommy a morning hug too." He waived at the other, bear hugging his 3 wonderful and amazing pups, earning him a series of squeals all in three different variation.

  
Yes. Pups. Mommy. Three. Single Omega parent.

  
Akira his oldest by a solid 11 minutes, then Arata who is older by 7 minutes than Allen. All three being born an Alpha.

While Akira is the calm and level headed type, Arata and Allen are the opposite. The two shared their Alpha father's temper and violent streak, the exact mirror of 'him'.

From the way they jut their lips, to their growing mannerism, and their scent, its starting to smell more of something with a hint of coffee and not the normal cocoa he got from his scenting. And their undying love for onigiri.

Atsumu only served it once then POOF! Arata and Allen can eat it 3 time a day for weeks without getting tired.

After their little hug and scenting session Atsumu served them their breakfast, urging the three to eat a little faster. While he make sure that everything is ready before they leave. Today is their first day at school and Atsumu doesn't want his children to be late.

"Everyone ready? Pencil? Crayons? Pad papers? Hygiene kit? Lunch box?" Akira nodded, checking all their belongings while his two little brothers are busy ogling their school outfit and shoes.

"Alright. Arata, Allen pick up your bags please." He instructed, opening the door for the triplets then running to the car and fixing each car seat before letting the pups hoop inside.

Don't get Atsumu wrong. He love his pups. But taking care of 3 all at the same time with two of those always making sure to be 'extra', sometimes he wished that there is someone who can help him raise them. He sighed. Deep and long. Too much for over thinking.

"Mommy whe're ready." Akira's calm voice pull him out of his daydream. Smilling apologetically to his angels.

  
The drive to school is very short, and when they got there only a few parents are present. One or two children are already bawling their eyes out clinging to their parents pants. Must be hard. Good thing is his boys are used to it by now. Gosh the memories, its making Atsumu wants to cry himself.

Finding the trio's respected classroom is easy, whats easier is letting them go. Since the three knew some of the other kids from daycare already. Whats hard though is Atsumu being the center of attention with other parents again.

  
 _'O mano Atsumu! Leisk man supažindinti su dailia Alfa!'_ (Oh my Atsumu! Let me introduce you to a handsome Alpha!)

 _'Kodėl jau neįsigyvenus? Aš pažįstu alfa!'_ (Why not settle down already? I know an Alpha!)

 _'Apsilankykite pas mus kitą sekmadienį, kad galėtume jus priderinti prie geros alfa!'_ (Visit us next sunday so we can match you to a good Alpha!)

  
The normal. The nosy mated Omega's sometimes Beta around him trying to set him up to a 'Good Alpha' who basically bails him seconds after he mentioned his triplets. No way. And as always Atsumu only smiled and answer them all the same,

 _'Aš užsiėmęs trynukais. Kitą kartą.'_ (im busy with the triplets. Next time.)

  
Why does other people make it their personal mission to meddle in others business? Like hello? He only ever had a single Alpha in his life. Besides--

So he just waved at his pups, before briefly talking to their teacher then waiving again and bidding them goodbye before he finally leave the building.

  
He needs to hurry back home, he has an appointment with Tooru. And the Omega might whine again if Atsumu did not answer in time. Gosh. He can't wait for them to visit him after a good 2 years.

He missed those lavender and sandalwood. Even though life in Lithuania has been good so far, thanks to the couple and to the Kiyoshi Family who he met and befriended when he was new to the country.

Absentmindedly Atsumu's mind stray to the past. The past that he selfishly run away from. Who can blame him? If every second of everyday the triplets reminded Atsumu of everything? Of how real everything was? Of what he threw away? Of the what if's that he cannot shake even after 7 years?

Gosh, 7 years. Yet every sensation, every touch is still vivid like it just happened yesterday. And if half of Atsumu regretted running away from Osamu, well no one but him has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kuddos are very much apprieated. Stay safe. See you next chapter!!


	4. Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter.

_**'Visiems keleiviams nusileisime tiksliai per 5 minutes. Dabartinis laikas yra 14:52 XXX. Prieš išvykdami įsitikinkite, kad patikrinote visus savo daiktus. Ačiū.'** _

-To all passengers, we will be landing at exactly 5 minutes. Current time is 14:52 XXX. Please make sure that you checked all your belongings before leaving. Thank you.'

Said the automated voice around the plane. Osamu sigh. What a long ass flight. He wanted to stretch his 6'2 self already.

Osamu sighed again, bumping head to the headrest and closing his eyes. 7 years. Its been seven years since he was left with nothing but regret and longing.

7 long years without Atsumu in his life. 7 years since the faithful day with their parents.

* * *

Osamu didn't know how to explain the situation with his parents. All he knew is he came back to Hyogo on that same day with only the letter Atsumu left. Mind blank, eyes blood shot and heart numb.

Handing the letter addressed to their parent silently. While his mother opened it and reading it aloud.

_**Mom & Dad,** _

_**How have you been? Sorry I can't make time with you guys lately, just kind of busy and stuff.** _

_**I don't want to prolong this any longer coz I don't want to cry again. Mom, Dad Im sorry. Im very sorry. But I want to be honest for the last time.** _

_**Im inlove with Samu. Have been, long before I understand the concept of love. The feeling of loneliness, emptiness and betreyal when he announced he is dating Rin was the last straw. But I swear, I tried forcing myself to accept other Alpha, I do. I really do. But my hearth just can't take it. Won't take it.** _

_**I know its wrong. But im pregnant with his baby. Im sorry but its only Samu for me since the beginning. Please don't hate Samu. Please forgive Samu. Please forget me. Im better off dead in everyone's memories anyway. Sorry for being selfish. Sorry for loving the wrong person.** _

_**I'm doing all of this to spare you all with shame and humiliation. It'll be fine this way. I'm fine this way. I will always remember all the things you thought me and maybe pass it my future pups.** _

_**Take care of yourself.** _

  
_**~Tsumu** _

Then silence. Too shell shocked of what they just hear. Atsumu is what?

"Osamu what is the meaning of this? What does Atsumu mean he is pregnant?-- With your child?-- Osamu!-- WHAT WILL EVERYONE SAY? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?-- Huh?-- Osamu answer me!!" Came the hysterical shout of his Alpha mother, shaking his equally shocked self. Atsumu? His Omega? Pregnant--

"Osamu what have you two been doing? How did it come to this? Is this some sick prank your brother told you to do? Speak up son, I won't get mad.-- tell me this is just a sick joke--" his mother begged, sobbing.

"Osamu--" his Omega father whispered, unsure, inrage, sad or disgusted. He doesn't know. His mind is flooded of different things, mainly Atsumu and the fact that he is carrying a pup inside him.

"Im sorry--" was all he has to say before another silence filled the once homey space. Now it smell and taste putrid. "I'm in love with Atsumu as well." Then his mother was shouting again, snarling, and cursing his very existence as if he didn't came from her. Spouting things along the line of 'disown' and 'disgusting' and 'worthless'.

Osamu looked at his father, searching. Nothing. He smell nothing of the soothing scent he once remember. And its the last straw for Osamu to stand up, run up their old room and fetch everything he needed then going back down. Not looking back to the place that is once very familiar to him but is now void of everything he remembered.  
  


* * *

Osamu sigh again for the last time. Remembering what happened still left a foul taste in his mouth, though recently his father contacted him after 7 years. Its a very awkward meeting, one that made his stomach churn. But little by little his father is trying at least.

For now what he hope is for him to find them. Soon. Because Oikawa-- wait wrong, Iwaizumi fucking Tooru only tell him that his brother is in Klaipeda in Lithuania somewhere in Europe almost 2 years ago after bugging them for the last 5 years. Where in fucking Klaipeda the brown haired Omega only shrug and give him a finger. Dammit.

Well at least Iwaizumi Hajime hear him out and made him swear, even convince his husband to teach him the language. That man is a fucking saint; Osamu thought. Smiling at himself, remembering himself in front of the older Alpha while confessing everything over beer.

The reassuring pat and the calm voice saying that Atsumu and the pups are okay and healthy. Tales of his triplets, he even gave Osamu some copy of their pictures with Atsumu. Who is now prettier that ever.

Gosh imagining the Omega will only make him pop a damn boner. How humiliating is that?

  
In his daydream Osamu almost didn't notice that the passenger's are filling out already. Making him jolt in his seat scrambling to gather his backpack and small sling bag for his passport, wallet and phone. God after 19 hours of sitting. Thank fuck.

Checking out his trolley is a different story, with some dumb Alpha not remembering their correct luggage. When he is finally at the gate he looked around. The Iwaizumi's will arrive a little over an hour after they exchange schedule time, and Tooru told him that Atsumu will be waiting near the entrance but he doesn't see any-- there is something tugging at his pants. And when he looked down--

"Atsumu?" A mini Alpha carbon copy of Atsumu with a parted bangs in the middle is staring at him. The kid look a little confused, the man looks like Mommy but not really and don't smell like Mommy as well.

" _Kas tu esi? Mamytė ne mamytė?_ (who are you? Mommy not mommy?)" The kid adorably ask, sniffing the air.

Osamu crouch down so he is eye level with the kid, brushing the pups fluffy cheek. " _Im Osamu. Koks tavo vardas?_ (Im Osamu. What's your name?)" He asked. The kid furrowed his eyes looking him hard in the eyes.

" _Mamytė sakė, kad nekalbėk su nepažįstamais žmonėmis, bet tu atrodai panašus, kaip ir aš, ir Ara, ir Al!!_ (Mommy said not talk to strangers but you look alike, just like me and Ara and Al!!)" The kid said making him laugh at his cuteness. Yep. His pup. Totally his.

" _Oi. Ar jie tavo broliai?_ (Oh. Are they your brothers?)" Osamu insisted making the pup nod his head-- Osamu was just about to ask him again when a frantic voice echo shouting 'Akira'. Which makes the boy perks up and run by passing Osamu.

" _Mamytė! Ateik, aš sutinku mamytę, o ne mamytę._ (Mommy! Come I meet Mommy not mommy.)" Is all Osamu heard before he decided to stand up and turn around. With a loud gasp and wide saucer eyes, he ran to Atsumu.

"7 years. I finally found you." Was all he whispered before Atsumu kicked his shin and gathered the trio in his arms then run for his life. Just like what he did all those years ago.

But its not as painful anymore. In fact its the opposite. He is smiling and feeling relived. The love of his life is within his grasp again. And Osamu is never been this happy for the last 7 years.


	5. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some bullshit in Pinterest while trying to search for a Miyacest pic that I can use in this fic. And well I did found sum but damn the comments really piss me off. Things like 'Miyacest should be taken down coz it aint right' or 'disgusting' and sum shit.. like dude, stop being a hypocrite coz let's all face it, why do y'all think people multiply? What does the first persons on earth does to fucking multiply? LoL on their faces, incest has been going on since the start of the world. Oh well, thats all. Enjoy this new chap. Cheers!

Atsumu is not believing what he just saw.

_No._

_Its not him._

_Nonononono._

Maybe he us just tired.

Yeah tired. After all the trio woke him up waaaaaaay earlier than normal because they are too exited to see 'Uncle Iwa-chan' again.

_And fuckfuckfuck no._

How? Why? What? HOW? Akira even met him!!! Nononono he has to make a quick plan. Yes. Plan. They need to get away. He need to hide the triplets. They need to move out, they need to find new place.

"Mommy why are we running? Were's Mommy not Mommy?" Akira said on his side. Eyeing him curiously.

"Hehe sorry love, but we'll just wait for uncle Iwa-chan at home." Atsumu lied. Scent spiking again at the memory.

"Mommy not mommy said his name is Osam--" Akira blurted, making Atsumu step on the break all of a sudden making the passenger almost fly if not for the safety belts of their car seats before coming to a halt.

Atsumu's eye widen. _NO_. Then a sob, and few seconds after a full blown choir of distressed pups echo to the small space. Realizing the cursed himself. He almost killed all of them. He almost put his world to extreme danger simply because he cannot contain his feelings. ' _Im a terrible Mother_.' Atsumu thought.

"Im sorry. Im sorry. Are you all okay?" He cooed, releasing calming pheromones to sooth the startled pups. Brushing each of the child's cheek to stop the tears. Good thing there is no traffic jam or anything but Atsumu still pulled up on the right lane to avoid penalty.

It took him a few minutes or maybe an hour to calm down his pups. Atsumu wanted to cry himself but shit. Just shit. Why? After all this year that Atsumu tried his damn best to fucking forgot-- just why?

How did he even find them? What is the odds? Just-- how?

* * *

  
After the unexpected shock occur on the car not long ago Atsumu received a text from Iwaizumi confirming their safe landing. Atsumu has half the mind to turn around to the airports direction but his fear wins and inform the couple to just ride a cab to their address.

Atsumu knew that even if the triplets have calmed down the shock is still fresh in their memory. And Atsumu is pretty shaken himself that all he wish to do is go home and cuddle his pups, and make sure to not harm them any further.

Atsumu doesn't know how long the four of them have been cuddling on his room but a persistent doorbell and barking woke him up, earning a series of whimpers from the pups when he sat up. It must be Tooru and Hajime.

After making sure that his pups are covered with his scent using his blanket he stride outside the bedroom down to the front door. In front of the closed door is a very exited Leo and Rima on the side grooming herself.

"Leo calm down will you?" He said but the dog only barks back at him and scratch the door even more looking back at him with those giant eyes.

When he did though its to an impatient looking Tooru and tired looking Hajime. Atsumu give them an apologetic smile and opened the door wider to let the couple in. Leo upon seeing Hajime bark louder doing his happy dance nosing the Alpha's stomach.

"Hello buddy. Good to see you again." He said, brushing the dog's ears almost forgetting his fatigue.

While the older is busy playing with their dane a sudden shriek echoed and on the stairs is a sleepy Akira being pulled by an exited Arata and Allen. Tooru perks at the three, running to the pups and enveloping them in a crushing hug.

Akira's eyes widen at the recognition of the older's scent and join his brothers in their excitement, how does that child manage to flip a switch from serious to rowdy and chaotic in a blink of an eye is still mystery to Atsumu. He sometimes think that he birthed a psychopath.

  
Dinner is as lively as they can be. Maybe more with the addition of the older couple. Atsumu just feels relieve even for a short time. "So how long are you guys planning to stay? I forgot to ask you that on our last call." Atsumu asked Tooru while the other is drying the plates. The older only hum so Atsumu did not push, maybe later when the kids are not around he can interrogate the older Omega.

  
When the triplets insisted on showering with their iwa-chan Atsumu agreed immediately, seeing it as an opportunity to have alone time with the Omega. He need to tell him what occurred today.

"Akira met him at the airport." Atsumu whispered when the Alpha's are out of earshot. Slumping on the dining chair eyes distant.

"He saw us. And I guess briefly talk with him. Akira knew his name. Tooru, Osamu is here. He knew were we are!" Atsumu whispered shout, mind running back to what happened early that afternoon.

"What if he wanted to take my babies? I can't leave without them! I suffered too much jut to deliver them all safely. Tooru what will I do." Atsumu is now crying, mind running miles per second towards unsavory scenario of loosing his pups and whatnot. A smell of spoiled cocoa starting to contaminate the air and Tooru feels slightly guilty for that.

The older sat facing the distressed Omega and sooth him with his lavender scent that he knew calms the younger more than anything. Rubbing his back for good measure.

"Forgive me Tsumu." The older whispered, righting their position so he can face Atsumu properly. "Im sorry." He repeat a little louder this time.

"Why are yo--" a sudden realization hit Atsumu. Eyes wide he gasped. "Nonononono" he shake his head hard.

"Tsumu--" the older called, gripping the younger's face in his hand to stop him. "Listen to me." He plead.

"Tooru-- why? I trust you. I tru--" he loud sob wracked Atsumu's frame. "I trust you so much."

"I know Tsumu and its part of the reason why." The older explains, pain of seeing Atsumu cry again painted his beautiful face. "You need to hear him out Tsumu. You have been hurting for the last 11 years all by yourself. Its high time to share it to someone, someone who understands you more than yourself."

Atsumu just cried, sobbing in the older's chest. Half the mind feeling betrayed but half thankful for saving him the efforts and creating a way to the one thing he has been running away from. Osamu and confrontation.

"We will stay here for a month, but he only have 1 week here. Talk to him before he has to go back to Japan, discuss everything. And maybe do it to save you both. To save the triplets' future of having a complete family." Tooru whispered wiping the stray tears on Atsumu's puffy face.

"But-- but I dont know how Tooru. I know if I saw him again I'll just bawl like a baby and worst run away again. And what if he don't want me and just wanted the kids?-- what if I dunno, my body change a lot-- what if--" Atsumu said fumbling with the hem of his shirt, unsure of the next step.

The older sigh and comb his long blond hair. Atsumu is more attractive like this, not that his old self is ugly or whatever, its just easier to tell that they are twins. To an outsiders eyes the two are nothing alike if not for the shape of their eyes.

  
With his body now on the slender side after giving birth, slim waist, wide hips and a small breast due to all the breastfeeding, and his pups love on nursing even at the age of 5. Atsumu is the a difinition of gorgeous. Yet, despite the beauty he unknowingly hold his self esteem is anything but. Tooru sighed again, loud deep and exaggerated.

"You know, with how much you change physically over the years, I'm more concerned about Osamu. The first time we showed him your picture two years ago we got kicked out and banned from a café. Why? Because Miya fucking Osamu decided its high time to scare the costumers with his pre-mature rut and fucking fap at the cafe's restroom. Didnt even suppress himself and outright moaned the entire session for everyone to hear. Gosh the humiliating stare of the patrons." Tooru feeling his blood boil at the memory. But Atsumu is tomato red, imagining the Alpha in that situation simply because of his picture.

  
Tooru continued on telling his tales about the Alpha until Hajime shows up, requesting for the two to rest and to tell Atsumu that the pups are asleep. Tooru telling him stories about what happened back home helps him calm down a little, think of all this actions a little. Knowing that Osamu also suffered after their parents disowned him, working his ass off and begging the ever prideful Iwaizumi Tooru it makes him smile. Hope that maybe all his negative thought are necessary, maybe all they need is really talk everything out. No more secrets. Just them.

Atsumu picturing all five of them in the beach enjoying is the last thing he knew before darkness claim him. For the first time in 7 years, Atsumu felt content. Soon he hope.


	6. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left and were done. Please stay tuned till the end. Happy reading and everyone stay safe. CHEERS 🍻🍻🍻

The next few days was spent heartily, with Tooru and Hajime taking over the kids. Atsumu was given the opportunity to ponder on things he wanted to say to the Alpha, Tooru also gave him his brothers number and its up to him he wanted to save it or not.

Its 2 days before his brother is supposed to go back to Japan when he decided to send a short message. Deciding that its a good idea to meet privately on the restaurant where Osamu is currently staying, informing the Alpha of the time.

The big issue is outfit. Tooru told him to just wear his usual cloths but Atsumu made a fuss about his endless what if's again that they ended up shopping for something casual but sexy.

  
Atsumu usually dont wear high heels, because first of all; being 5'8 then wearing a fucking 5 inch shoe makes him feel like a giant. And second, he cannot run in heels. What if there is an emergency and he needs to save the triplets. That has been on his mind since way before.

But now looking at himself in the mirror, blond hair tied in loose pig tail, white satin cowl neck cami toped with his midnight blue suit jacket folded up to his elbow and a tattered jeans that Tooru also folded in the edge to emphasize his high heels, with a clutch purse, face painted with natural looking make up courtesy of Tooru.

"Mommy is so pretty!" Arata gasped upon seeing Atsumu. Looking him up and down. Whit Allen squealing like a school girl while shaking an irritated Akira who is holding an equally scowling Rima. That two is really share the same vibe, Atsumu thought.

"I know darling." Tooru piped in, its friday so the kids only have half day at school. "Now say bye to your Mommy." He said.

"Were are you going Mommy?" Arata asked, clutching at the hem of his uniform eyes starting to water.

"Oh no baby. I will meet an important person and maybe I'll be back tonight." Atsumu said wiping the boys cheek.

"Oh! Is it Mommy not mommy? Your meeting Osamu?" Akira suddenly voiced out. Looking exited beyond comprehension.

Atsumu winces but nodded. "Yey!! Will you bring him so Ara and Allen can meet mommy not mommy as well?" Akira pleaded, his normal calm self forgotten with idea of meeting the person who looks like their mother.

Atsumu look up the older couple who is witnessing the interaction, looking, asking for support. Tooru only nodded and smiled, silently telling him 'yes'.

"I'll ask him that okay?" Atsumu confirmed. Earning an earful of thank you and curious questions from the other two. Though Tooru have promised the duo to tell them later and that mommy will be late for the meeting.

Hajime decided that he will drive Atsumu to the hotel so he can bring the car back, and Atsumu will just catch a cab tomorrow with Osamu if everything works fine, but if not Hajime will just pick him up.

"Thanks for doing this Hajime-san." Atsumu whispered when there at the hotels entrance. The older only laughed and pat his shoulders for reassurance.

"You'll do fine. Just talk to him and hear him out. The pups are getting old, its high time for you to tell them the truth. Your kids are smart Atsumu, they will understand. Especially now that Akira saw him, it will make it a lot easier. And please do it for yourself as well." Calming sandalwood emit in the air, much to Atsumu's delight.

"We're happy that you're happy with you  
r current life with the kids, but we all know that you will only be content with him by your side. Like you used to be." Hajime pat his head, and Atsumu might have cried on that very moment if it wasn't for the alarm he set up on his phone to avoid being late.

"I guess this is my cue. Thank you. Take care of my babies. No sugar before bed please, if you both want to have a good nights sleep." Before slamming the door close and waiving to the older Alpha. Atsumu took a deep breath.

"You can do it Tsumu. Its just Samu. You will be fine. Calm down." He whispered to himself before approaching the building with a thudding but hopeful hearth.

* * *

To say that Osamu is nervous is the biggest understatement of the year. Because fuck, he want to collapse with too much anxiety. Gosh this is it. Its almost 12:30 and their lunch meeting will be at 12:45. Osamu is looking around the restaurant trying to find a tall mop of blond hair.

Osamu brushing his styled hair back for the 7th time or maybe 10 since he sat on their private booth that is tinted so the other patron won't see a wreck of an Alpha he is. Though maybe they can smell his increasing worry by the minute. Gosh its just Atsumu. He said to himself, but his hearth is racing so much at the prospect of Atsumu.

"Why am I like this?" He mumbled, not noticing the person who comes in.

"Why indeed?" A voice said, voice full of amusement. Osamu's eyes widen.

"Tsumu!" He almost shouted, eyes wracking the person in front of him. Gorgeous. Atsumu is so damn beautiful. Osamu continued to gawked at the person in front of him, drinking in the sight of Atsumu. Before the other cleared his throat making Osamu jump slightly and offer the sit in front of him automatically.

Atsumu gave him a quite 'thank you' that sends another army of butterfly to flutter in his gut. After the are both seated Osamu's eyes are only pinned to Atsumu. His appearance. How can someone be as beautiful as his twin? Its unfair.

Maybe Osamu has been staring all this time, because when Atsumu look up and met his eyes the Omega flushed a wonderful blush. That is getting a little bad for Osamu's hearth.

"Shall we order first? Its getting late." Atsumu was the one to break the silence, looking down the menu scanning the food.

"Should we order wine for us?" Osamu piped in, knowing that it will help the both of them loosen up but getting drunk on the middle of the day seems to be a bad idea. 'maybe get some tonight', Osamu mentally slap himself for ever thinking of that. Hearing Atsumu chuckle on the other side. He just raise his eye brow at him, silently asking.

"No wine. And maybe tone down your arousal a little, I guess." The Omega said blush now reaching the tip of his ear. What.the.actual.FUCK! Osamu cursed himself.

"Oh-- uhm sorry-- its just- uh-. Uhm- fuck. Your so damn pretty okay? I can't help it!" Osamu blurted out after his stuttering which cause Atsumu to almost jump out of his skin in shock. Then realization hit them both causing their scent to contaminate the small space more.

Then Atsumu laugh. His genuine hearty laugh, Osamu smiles. Seeing his brother laugh is one of the best things he is thankful for ever since they were little, its therapeutic and hypnotizing at the same time. Osamu imagine if any of their pups inherit these trait of Atsumu.

When Atsumu calmed down he methodically wipe his eyes for the stay tears that lodge there then breathing in and out deeply. "Well, your pretty handsome yourself you know? And taller than I remember." Atsumu said.

Now if Osamu is eating something he might have choked embarrassingly because damn, he thought he was the only one watching. Catching small details.

  
After the embarrassment they agreed to eat first then discuss whatever they needed to be done after.

When dessert was served Atsumu also requested for a cup of chamomile tea to balance the sweetness of the cake, Osamu ordered americano.

Osamu is getting anxious again, if the palm rubbing his pants every other second is anything to go by. And his scent is getting stronger a tini tiny bit. So he cleared his troth and look him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to delay any of this further Tsumu." He said making Atsumu visibly flinc, as if ready to run again. So he take pity to the Omega and continue, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. Facing Atsumu he bowed a full 90°.

"I know that me doing this won't change the facts of the past. But I want you to know that if there is ever a thing I regretted of those 4 years, its the fact that I used my break up with Rin as a reason for everything. Because I'm afraid that if I told you my feelings you will stop allowing me, and I didn't realize that you have silently been suffering for the reason but at least brave enough to act on it." Osamu don't need to look up to know that Atsumu wants to say something, but he isn't done yet so he just continue.

"I'm a coward then. But when you tell our parents through that letter that you are carrying our--" Osamu stopped himself, unsure if he is even allowed to address those wonderful pups as 'ours'.

"OUR pups." Atsumu whispered, smile on his voice and Osamu for his part just wanted to explode at how happy he was feeling.

"But when you tell our parents through that letter that you are carrying OUR pups. I don't care if they disown me, all I can think about is to find you. I tried, very hard. Asking around your classmates and profs, our common friends. I even tried to snoop at your old simcard just incase, then come the Iwaizumi. I knew the moment that Tooru almost trow a knife at me that they know where you and the babies are. I tried talking to them multiple times over the years while building my own name, and earning and saving everything I can. Until two years ago, Hajimi and I talked and made me swear. I worked hard just so I can be an Alpha worthy of you and pups, Tsumu. So please accept my apology." Osamu finished, he cant see it but he can hear everything up until to the familiar hands on shoulder to the face buried in his chest.

Atsumu slot himself perfectly to Osamu. And just cry and cry, not minding if he wets the others cloths or if he ruined his make up. Everything is just too much and for the longest time part of him longing for this, for Osamu. For the one person who wont judge him no matter the odds.

Osamu was kind of shocked when Atsumu hugged him first, its the other way around 11 years ago. And its just so amazing, the feeling. Of that rich cocoa scent that only this person posses, the scent that save his sorry multiple times. The scent he missed the most. He hugged Atsumu tighter, not letting go. In fear that the other might run or slip in his hands again.

"Im sorry Tsumu." He whispered, kissing the blond locks. "You must have been very scared, taking care of them. Im sorry for not being there. Im sorry for hurting you, Im sorry for not being strong. And im sorry for being sorry all this time, but do you know the only thing im not sorry about?" Osamu gentry push Atsumu and hold his beautiful tear streaked face on his rough palms, thumbs brushing those pretty checks urging the other to look him directly in the eye.

"The only thing that I'm not and won't be sorry about, is falling for you. And I will continue to cherish that even if you wish for me not to." Osamu for the first time in the last decade was able to smile freely. The kind of smile that reach his eyes, the kind of unapologetically bashful and handsome smile he gives Atsumu. And Osamu for his part felt like breathing fresh air again. He just feels so light, so free.

"Im sorry Samu--" Atsumu sobs then cling to Osamu's neck this time, crying but his scent screams happy. Hugging Atsumu for the second time in an hour time frame is his best achievement so far. The smell of coffee being unconsciously blended to cocoa, it feels like home. He finally found his home. His missing pilar. His Omega.

They have a lot yet to discuss but thats alright. Osamu knew they will be alright. Everything will diffinately finally be alright.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ride y'all~ 🍻🍻

After the charade at their private booth Osamu and Atsumu decided to walk around the pier to watch the sun down and talk more. At first just catching up then later transcend to Atsumu spitting tales after tales of the triplets, and their Osamu mesmerized at how blessed he feel at that time to have someone as beautiful as Atsumu, smile never leaving his face while talk about the pups.

"Then Makoto-san offered me a stay-in work. And now Im the one managing it, since they opened another branch in the city after a year." What are we talk-- ah! Yes work. They are talking about work. shit he got distracted again, Osamu thought.

Atsumu can feel the Alpha staring but he just continue talking, it helps his nerves. After all the crying he did and Osamu subconsciously scenting him, Atsumu feels a little giddy to be honest. He needs an outlet to not explode. But fuck if his not getting distracted by those percing metallic gray eyes.

  
"You're staring again, Samu." Atsumu suddenly blurted, but unlike last time Osamu did not falter of only to stare at him harder.

"Your glowing, just talking about them. Your beautiful." Osamu admitted blatantly. Its true though, how can someone this precious suffer too much just for the likes of him?

Atsumu only hum and decided to sat on a bench beside the lamp post not far from the dock, where a few street vendors, local and tourists alike littered and waiting for the sun to be swallowed by the endless sea.

"Well to be honest I'm thankful that you think of me that way." Atsumu voiced when Osamu sat on the other edge of the small bench. "You know how insecure I was growing up. A late bloomer who everyone thought will be an Alpha as well turns to be the opposite." Atsumu is still staring in the horizon, basking in sea breeze.

"For some time I hated being Omega to be honest, because I felt like I disappoint everyone with the 'me' that came out. The looks they are giving me." Atsumu chuckled at the memory, but Osamu knew that its not a nice memory even for his strong twin.

"Some kids are calling me names when you aren't around, especially when you got together with Rin. But then you came to me, an Omega to seek comfort. And I realized that I don't need anyones acknowledgement other than you. As long as you need me Im good, and if accepting the reality of being an Omega is part of the deal, then so be it." Atsumu is now seeking for his eyes at last. Giving him the fond smile he once only alow Osamu to see. Osamu wants to cry.

"Then that day happened. And as I told you its not your fault alone. The first time was unexpected and was outside of heat but the next are just me being selfish. I sometimes even initiate it especially if your too high or drunk to even move yourself. Its actually the best years of my life.--" Atsumu cant help himself but remember those pure bliss and intoxication. The addicting feeling of Osamu mounting him nonstop, calling for his Omega.

"--On my last heat, 3 months before we graduate I didn't take my meds. Why? Because im a selfish little bitch and decided on my own. The day before I left was when I found out im 5 weeks along and im just so happy, but then I got a call from mom and reality hits me and everything fires back. Good thing I already plan everything and here I was in Klaipeda. A single parent to three wonderful pups." Atsumu smiles again, looking away from the Alpha but smile still on his face. Like what Osamu is feeling, his brother must have felt lighter now that all secrets are out. At least.

Osamu didn't spoke a word, only stare at Atsumu. Reading, analyzing. Its overwhelming for both of them to pour everything at once, Osamu knew that but is he guilty for doing so? No. Maybe a little. But more than that Osamu is beyond happy.

So maybe holding the Omega's hand instead is the best course of action. The best way to tell Atsumu the things their mouth can't say yet or maybe afraid to confirm yet. And if Atsumu accepted and hold his hand tighter, well, they don't need to mention it. All they knew is they are happy and content. Cocoa mixing with premium coffee is all everyone needs to know.

  
When the sun is almost halfway down the edge of the vast sea and the sky is in a mix of orange and dark Osamu excused himself which Atsumu allow after giving him his killer puppy dog eyes, which okay is not very recommended to Osamu's hearth. When Atsumu let go the Alpha immediately do his business so he can go back as soon as possible. When he came back its to the picture of Atsumu over the perfect scenery. Osamu the sappy shit he is took his phone and snap a few picture, he also saw a vendor selling a bunch of different flowers and decided to sappy once again.

" ** _Sveiki, ar turite ką nors, kas sako: "Aš tave myliu ir esu vertas"?_** (Hello, do you have anything that says 'I love you and I'm worthy'?)" He said to the Beta old lady. The woman perks up and stood up from his mini stall.

" _ **Sveikas, jaunuoli. Žinoma, ar norite didelės puokštės, ar tik vidutinės? Kokią juostelę norite naudoti? Galite pasirinkti čia**_.(Hey, young man. Of course, do you want a large bouquet or just a medium? What ribbon do you want to use? You can choose here.) The woman said, giving a basket full of different colored ribbon on all sizes and designs.

" _ **Tiesiog vidutinio dydžio ir tai vienas prašom**_. (Just medium sized and this one please.)" Osamu picked up an elegant looking golden glittered ribbon the old woman, making the Beta smiled at him fondly.

" _ **Nicos pasirinkimas turite ten. Suteikite 5-8 minutes, kad tai užbaigtumėte.**_ (Nice choice you got there. Give a 5-8 minutes to finish this.)" The woman said, delicately cradling the flowers on her hand. Oh the things he'd do for love.

 _ **"Štai ir tu. Balta rožė, kuri reiškia jiems vertas jūsų ir raudona, kad pasakoja savo meilę.** _(Here you go. A white rose that means 'im worthy of you' and red that tells your love.)" The woman handed him a red and white roses that are delicately tied by the gold ribbon that Osamu sure signifies as grandeur, just like Atsumu.

" _ **Ačiū**_. (Thanks.)" Then handing her a bill. Admiring the simplicity of it, just like Atsumu.

  
"What took you so lo--" Atsumu shut up abruptly when Osamu stood in front him basically shoving a flower at his face, the Alpha looking anywhere but the Omega.

"Oh.-- oh. T-hanks." He stuttered, accepting the flowers and inhaling its scent, distracting himself from realizing the flowers meaning. Smiling secretly behind the flowers, suppressing the wide smile starting to form.

The Alpha groan inwardly, sitting up next to Atsumu all of a sudden. Feign frustration written on his face but his happy scent says otherwise. The Omega only smiles wider, feeling giddy even more at how romantic everything turns out.

"Can you stop that? Im feeling like an idiot here." The Alpha huff, but he is smiling himself. The Omega only shake his head, still trying and failing to hide his oh so bright smile.

"Gosh! the things I'll endure for love." He said, yanking the flower away from the Omega's face to see his crimson smiling beautiful face. Slotting Atsumu next to him, right hand on his shoulder and left hand on top of the Omega's own.

"I love you and im worthy huh? But are you though?" Atsumu teased, resting his head on the others shoulder getting comfortable.

"The disrespect. I should trow you in the water instead." Osamu countered, manhandling the Omega into a bridal carry in an attempt to really throw him in the dock. It only earn him an indignant squeak and later Atsumu is flailing in his arms laughing.

"Put me down stupid Samu!! GAH! Nononono not in the water idiot Alpha!! Samu the flowers! Stupid Samu put me down!!" Atsumu is basically attracting an audience at how he is shouting and cursing everytime Osamu lowers himself ready for a throw. After a few more cursing from the Omega, Osamu decided its enough or he might damage his eardrums at how Atsumu is screaming bloody murder right at his ears.

"I think I've gone deaf." He said when Atsumu was finally seated and righted himself again glaring daggers at him, nursing his flowers that miraculously didn't take any damage nor scratch.

"Stupid Alpha!" He snarled but he is smiling. Content painting his face. Atsumu wish for the day to not end just like that, he still wants to talk to his brother. He still wants to savor and extend their quality time but a sudden ring from his phone interrupted the serene moment.

"It must be important." Osamu said when he saw the hesitation on the others face. "Its okay. I'll be here." To prove his point he sat and reposition himself again so that he is half hugging the Omega who gives him his other earpods so he can listen to them. Before answering the call.

"Gosh finally!!" Tooru's face was what greeted him, with a noisy background that he is sure made by the triplets.

"Did something happen to the kids?" Atsumu's scent suddenly spike and soured, thinking of not so good scenario on his head.

"Wow. Thank you for not trusting my ability to care for this little demon incarnate. Wow im so hurt I wanna hung up." Tooru the drama queen he was feign hurt and gasp theatrically. "Mommy? MOMMY!!!!" A series of call was heard beside Tooru who only sighed and handed the phone to the triplets, showing them how they can fit the limited screen.

A flood of question suddenly erupt then a cackling Tooru was heard in the back ground. Atsumu only looked at them, eyes full of love.

"Are they always that energetic?" Osamu whispered, loving the adorable trio on the screen. "Do you wanna talk to them?" Atsumu asked unsure, but looking at how the Alpha's eye spark with anticipation, he immediately stomp on his remaining doubt and show him on the screen.

The loud gasp coming from the three is just so adorable Osamu cant help but chuckle. "Hello!" Then shrieks of all types resonate through their earpods making the older's wince.

"Its mommy not mommy!"  
"Omu? Osum--"  
"OSAMU!!!" The trio shouted in unison. Wow, everyone just love to scream bloody murder. Definitely his family, Osamu thinks.

"Okay calm down babies. One at a time okay? I told you its rude to speak altogether right?" All three nodded and took a deep breath, calming their over hyper selves.

"Mommy going back tonight?" Arata asked, making his brothers eyes sparkle even more.

"Can you bring Osami too Mommy?" Allen pipped in, getting exited again at the prospect.

"Its Osamu baby, not Osami. Well maybe you can him directly?" Atsumu proposed, handing the device entirely to the Alpha.

"Is this okay? what will I tell them? Am I allowed to tell them?" Osamu is getting frantic, Atsumu loved seeing his Alpha clueless, it makes him feel powerful.

"Will tell them eventually. Why delay?" He countered. "What do guys want for dinner?" He asked the kids, a chorus of pizza, onigiri and chicken was all over the place then after he gave the phone back to Osamu including the earpods.

"I'll buy food. Talk to the babies and no cursing okay? I will skin you if I ever hear my angel cuss in the slightest you hear me stupid Alpha?" The Omega threatened before leaving the man behind to search for a pizzeria that also serves a good chicken. Osamu can handle onigiri back at home. Yeah home.

Atsumu thinks that a few hours ago he is still unsure of what to do then lunch and the afternoon walk passed and it seems that the past 7 years did not happen at all. Is this what people call destined pair? Those sappy people's tale of an Alpha and Omega meeting again despite all odds as if what happened in between did not exist? Because honestly, if Osamu has been his destined pair all this time then yeah-- Atsumu won't, doesn't care if everything is going too fast.

Atsumu decided, he wants to bring him back. For his missing pillar to finally meet his angels. THEIR angels. His home.


	8. Boy wit Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new chapter. Stay safe everyone 🤗🤗

Osamu cannot believe what he is hearing. He cannot beliee what is happening, he just-- he wanted to openly sob in front of the camera, he us just so happy.

"Then then we can go to parks!"  
"Or bring you at school on monday!"  
"Yes. Yes. Then we can show him to July and others."

Then there triplets started to brainstorm again, egging each others idea. Determination painted on there adorable faces, and saying 'NO' is not even an option. Half the time its just the three talking to each other or talking at once, and Osamu may or may not have lost track of what they are all really talking about, he is just nodding and agreeing to them. Which okay, is very much worth it, if the reward is three squealing pups with too much excitement in their tiny body.

Until the device was yanked abruptly by an annoyed looking Tooru squinting his eyes at him, calculating. "Hmmm. I know the little devils want you here but I need a valid reason other than that." The Omega insisted, not minding the cries of or the insistent tug on his pants.

"I thought Atsumu doesn't want the pups hearing any cussing? And uhm reason-- uhh, because I'm the Dad?" He answered, scratching at his cheek getting nervous each second by the way the older Omega look at him.

"The Dad. Nice try. Another." Tooru insisted, okay-- Osamu is sure as hell this is him being difficult again. But maybe Tooru is just really concern, after all--

"Don't listen to him Osamu. He is just upset coz the babies force him to tell them about you and Atsumu. He is sulking no one asked about us." Tooru gasp dramatically calling 'Iwa-chan! You wound me!' In the distance.

"Thanks. Im actually quite nervous and excited at the same time I feel like i'm going to explode anytime soon." Osamu confessed brushing lightly at his chest for emphasis.

"Haha, cool it buddy. Remember to tell Atsumu everything and anything okay? Savor your moments together. And maybe hurry up? They are now interrogating Tooru for food." The Alpha hurriedly said before suddenly hanging up cutting an incoming curse. Osamu chuckled, thinking the time he is allowed to care for them instead of other people.

"Is it done?" Atsumu said approaching with 3 boxes of pizza on right hand and a large box of chicken on the other. Osamu immediately snatched the items in the Omega's hands.

"Hajime-san tell us to hurry home coz the kids are getting feisty. So let's go." Osamu urged, reminding the Omega of the bouquet they almost forget in haste.

* * *

The cab ride isn't as awkward anymore, Atsumu even initiate to hold on Osamu's elbow and resting his head on the Alpha. Just there basking on the scent that hunts him every time, the scent he yearn the most especially in times of need.

After paying the driver and standing on a two story building nestled between a line of houses and little shops, Osamu suddenly felt like throwing up his lunch. Feeling dizzy and the idea of fainting becomes very appealing.

"Will you calm down? Its only Tooru and Hajime inside with the kids. They won't bite." Atsumu joked, brushing the Alpha's back reassuringly. "No more secrets right? You can do it Samu come on. Im here, i won't leave your side. Promise." Atsumu then brushed the Alpha's cheeks to calm and sooth him down, enough for the other to release an embarrassingly loud purr.

"No more secrets." Osamu finally said, huffing a deep breath before realising, then Atsumu rang the doorbell. Little foot steps and barking was heard inside the house, and what greets them when the door opens is three overly joyous pups, a silent Rima and confused Leo sniffing at Osamu.

"OSAMU!!! YOU MADE IT!! MOMMY!!!" Three different greetings resonate the entire house making the Alpha wince at the intencity of experiencing it first hand.

"Hi my angels!" Atsumu greeted, crouching down to give the three a tight hug while Osamu awkwardly stoop at the front door Leo sniffing the boxes at his hand while Rima is still silent minding her own business.

"Osamu, come." Hajime with a pouting Tooru in tow approached him.

"Hi. Sorry for intruding." He whispered, taking of his shoes and padding the floor without slippers. The awkwardness he felt before entering the household is crawling back, Osamu feels like the outsider he is. He don't belong in this space, nothing is famil--

"Mommy wheres the onigiri?" Arata, the boy with a hair swiped on the left.

"Onigiri?" Osamu asked piped in, unease rising.

"Yes! Mommy makes triangle rice with tuna fillings! Sometimes Mommy also make stick of rice with veggies. Eeww." Allen, the youngest with the same hair swiped to the right like him.

"Stick? Tsumu?" He looked at his brother in silent interpretation.

"Kimbap. Its kimbap, you know the korean street food I used to always bring anywhere?"

"Ah! Yes that. Stick of rice. Creative." He looked down at the confused pups ruffling his hair, "well I'm a famous chéf back home, so if you like I can make my own version of onigiri? See if mommy's onigiri is better than mine?" Arata and Allen litteraly drool at the mere mention of their favorite food, while Akira is with Tooru already munching on the chicken wings. Thats why he is missing one.

"Okay love birds, Tooru and Akira here starts feasting on the chicken and if any of you wants to taste some please hurry, also the pizza is getting cold." Hajime interrupted only for his Omega to fake gag.

Osamu immediately recreates the onigiri he used to serve to Atsumu when they are little, the real reason why he choose to become a chef in the first place, the sole reason why he enjoyed eating as much as creating them. As the two eagerly gobbles to onigiri with an accompanying moans of praise and delight, Osamu suddenly struck by the idea. A dream he once pictured before the shitshow that is his cowardice happen.

"How much do you think it will cost to open a small business Hajime-san?" Osamu blurted, making the other three choke on their foods. Atsumu eyed him nervously, waitwaitwait-- back pedal, he wants to tell the Alpha. But Tooru beat him to it.

"You serious right? Like serious serious?" He confirms still with that scowl that he has been given since the video call.

"Uhh--" Osamu trailed, its been an idea since long ago. He even remembered to have one with Osamu. "I mean-- why not?" Osamu unsure just stuff hus face with pizza instead. Frowning, slapping himself internally for voicing such absurd idea. Of course thats impossible, the kids dont even have any idea of his true purpose, Osamu thought.

"Actually that depends, i can give you an estimate though. Gimmi a few days then I'll send you the details." Hajime answered finally after the initial shock.

Osamu only nods and continued eating, occasionally talking with Arata and Allen for there honest input of his food creation, noticing Atsumu's silence. Right. He shouldn't have mentioned it, Atsumu is not ready yet after all, Osamu sighed internally. He shouldn't have gotten too greedy, he is to blame for getting his own hope up. The Alpha ponder.

"Osamu is okay?" A small greasy hand touched his face suddenly. Looking for the owner its Akira, free hand holding a half eaten onigiri. Eyes intense, making the Alpha chuckle.

"Im okay buddy. Why do think im not?" He cheerfully answered but the pup only shrug and made grabby hands, asking to be carried, which the Alpha gladly comply. Sitting the pup in his lap.

  
The later part of dinner is full of the pups fighting over who can sit on the Alpha's lap next and other silly things they invented. In the end, all three decided to cling at Osamu all at once, with Akira hanging on his neck almost strangling him, while Arata is on his left and Alle to the right.

It was a fun night, so far. The kids warm up to the Alpha unknowingly without really understanding his true identity. The trio even convince Osamu to shower and dress them, even asking for the Alpha to read their favorite bedtime story. All in all everything feels like a fever dream, something out of his fantasy.

"Osamu will stay right?" Akira in his sleepy state asked, his metalic gray eyes a mirror of his own. Osamu brushing the pups cheek nodded making the pup smile, "stay with us. So Mommy won't be sad anymore okay?" Osamu smiled again, touched by his son's wish.

"I will buddy. But I need to fix some things first so I need to be away for some time." He whispered, seeing the sleepy eyes of his son getting bleary with tears he continued, "nono. I'll be back for sure. And maybe stay here with you guys for good." Akira wiped his misty eyes, nodding.

"So while I'm away, take care of Mommy and your younger brothers for me until I get back, okay?" Akira nods a little enthusiastically for his sleepy self before finally closing his eyes, ready for the dreamland. Osamu fixed his blanket again then kissing each of the pups forehead before leaving their bedroom.

"They really like you." Osamu the Alpha he is display an embarrassing act of jumping a few inches in the air when the voice came out of nowhere.

"What the-- can you not do that again?" Osamu with his wild heart look at the culprit. "I don't want a heart failure at this age!" He added.

"Lol no. Its fun sneaking in your back." The older Omega snickered, dismissing the incoming retort from the Alpha. "I wanna ask you something, come with me." Tooru said, striding aback down. Atsumu is still in the kitchen doing who knows what, so they easily slip outside. Walking the small distance to a small park.

"Are you really sure about your decisions Osamy?" Tooru blurted, sitting on a bench.

"About what I ask during dinner?" The Omega only nod. "To be honest, I know it won't be easy I mean with all the papers that needs to be settled and all that stuff. But if you ask me, that will be a dream come true. With an added bonus of being with my family. It won't easy, nothing will. But Tooru, I won't be doing for myself. I won't be doing it alone. Its for the future, you of all people knew how much Tsumu suffer because of me. I want to have that opportunity to provide for him, for them, for Tsumu to stop worrying about meeting loose ends everytime. I want him to focus on the babies, on the us that we will rebuild again." Tooru sighed, deep and tired.

"Okay, first off I'm not opposed to any of your plan, heck we even help you at some point. Its just-- like what you said I watched Atsumu suffer to survive them but Osamu, remember that Atsumu is a very strong Omega. And it shows right? What I'm trying to say is, the next time you blurt out something again make sure to discuss it first with him. Don't just decide to drop a bomb in front of everyone, especially the case with kids isn't even cleared yet." Tooru isnt mad, no. Its just, he knew Atsumu is a worry wrath and he has a very creative mind that basically defies human logic at times. From an outsiders view it seems useless, but Atsumu has been alone dealing with everything for the last 7 years, so Osamu mentioning his plan makes the Omega shocked.

"I should apologise to Tsumu then. Haaaaaaa-" Osamu sighed defeated.

"Yeah. So tell me what's the plan?" Tooru insisted swinging himself slowly making a really loud creaking noise. "What type of food do you want to serve? You do realized that Atsumu is the current Manager at the flower shop he is working at right?"

Osamu nods, "what else do you think? Onigiri of corse! Onigiri Miya-- sounds classy right?" He smiled sheepishly, picturing it in his head. "Do you think Tsumu will agree? Or the kids?" Osamu insisted, smile never leaving his face.

"Osamu you witnessed two of your spawn inhale onigiri like its nothing. I didnt even know where those two store all the onigiri thee ate. Dont even start with their addiction to that food, its very alarming." Tooru the drama queen he is feign headache, although he is smiling at the thought of the pups.

"Tsumu mentioned earlier that those can eat it 3 times a day for weeks. I mean, I love onigiri as well but damn." They both chuckled. Tooru forgetting his worries, the Omega knew Osamu will keep his promise. With that in mind he relaxed for only a little.

  
Its getting late and Hajime called and asked where they went so the two decides to walk back, although its silent its comfortable. Only positivity and silent prayers of more happiness surrounding them.

"Tsumu-- I need to go back. I need some packing to do." The Alpha said when they are alone in the loving room.

The Omega perks up, standing eyes and voice frantic, "oh-- oh. Uhm do you want help? Do you want me to help you pack-- you can be messy-- haha-- what time-- do you need to go no--" Osamu holds his shoulder to stop him from blabbering nonsense.

"Calm down will you? Let's sit." Osamu sat them, holding the others hand for reassurance. "I dont actually need to pack much. As a matter of fact, the trolley I bought was full of gifts for the kids. Incase I need something to bribe them before telling the truth?" The Alpha whispered, as if ashamed of his deed. Atsumu only smiled, holding on to the others hand tighter.

"They dont need a bribe stupid Samu. I know they will go crazy when they find out the truth. I birthed them, I know." Atsumu joked, eyes sparkling at the very idea of properly introducing the Alpha. Atsumy knew that there will be some questions especially from Akira, but his-- no scratch that-- their pups are smart and kind at heart. Osamu might not be able to witness the kids grow but the Omega is sure that he will be there to nurture and watch them mature into handsome, intelligent and kind hearted Alpha's.

"Well we have a whole day tomorrow?" Osamu unsure of what the Omega is planning.

"Maybe tomorrow night before you take off, then we can all send you off.?" Atsumu questioned looking for anything the Alpha might want to add or what not.

"That sounds like a plan." He grind. Admiring the way Atsumu glow at the prospect of spending time with the Alpha with their pups and extended family. Getting exited more than he is willing to admit.

And Osamu may or may not have kissed the hell out of that gorgeous luscious pink lips, well okay maybe even eat the Omega's face. But who cares? Absolutely not Osamu nor Atsumu.


End file.
